Avatar
by Hatterthestoryteller
Summary: This longterm story begins from where The Last Airbender movie left off not the animated series.I  have watched the whole animated series to though and alot of it will be in this enjoy!I update daily sometimes more.


Aang sighed heavily as Souka Katara and himself continued had been walking for two days now with hardly any looked at Kaatara as they trudged on "How long are we going to have to keep walking"he said looking at them "Why can't we just ride on Appa?"he asked.

Souka looked at Aang and rolled his eyes "Cause then we will have file men Aang"he said looking at sighed "We have to continue walking or the Fire Nation will find us"he said turning his eyes back in front of him.

Katara looked at Aang "your water bendings really coming along though Aang"she said smiling to try and distract him from the walking not that she enjoyed it herself.

Aang looked at Katara and grinned excitedly "you really think so?"he asked.

She looked and him and nodded still smiling "of course you just need to keep practicing and soon youll be a full blown Avatar"she said before feeling herself fall down to the scrunched her eyes and rubbed her head as she looked at a kid with a Earth nation outfit on.

The boy jumped back up to his feet smiling and looked at Katara "Sorry gotta go watch The Blind Bandit fight!"he said excietdly as he ran off.

Aang watched the boy run off as he helped Katara up "the blind bandit?"he asked scrunching his eyes "what's that?".

Katara looked at him and shrugged "im not sure do you know Souka?"she asked turning her eyes to him.

Souka looked at both of them and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but we might as well go find out I mean it's better than just walking around all the time"he said grinning.

Aang pushed himself up with some air out of excitement and grinned a she landed "Yeah some fun!"he yelled happily.

Katara watched Aang and smiled warmly laughing a small luagh.

Aang bounced up and down in his seat in excitement as they waited for the event to begin "This is so exciting!"he said looking at Katara and Souka.

Katara looked at him and just laughed "calm down Aang".

Souka looked at him and nodded "Yeah Aang your hurting my chances with all of the ladies here"he said looking around and grinning.

Aang looked at them and smiled "sorry"he said as he tried to keep himself still.

Katara looked at Souka and grinned "Like you had any chance anyway"she said smiling.

Souka just turned his head and pretended to ignore her as the fight started to begin.

The announcer grinned widely looking around at the large yes the crowds just keep getting bigger and bigger he thought to himself greedily "ladies and gentlemen as all of you know our champion The boulder!"he yelled grinning as the crowd erupted "is undefeated and has completley crushed every challenger in his way but tonight we have a challenger foolish enough to challenge the Blind bandit please step up!"he yelled.

Aang watched curiously scrunching his eyes after a few moments "wheres the person the boulder is suppossed to fight I don't see anyone except him the announcer and some little girl"he said looking at Katara.

Katara raised an eyebrow looking down as the little girl stepped toward the huge man "um Aang I think that the little girl is the Blind bandit"she said not taking her eyes away from the black haired girl.

Aangs eyes shot open in shock and he looked at Katara "no way!"he yelled looking back and forth between Katara and the girl "She'll get crushed I have to do something"he said nervously.

Souka watched intently stuffing his face with food "Go get her Boulder! wooooooooooo"

Katara widened her mouth and looked at him "Souka!".

He raised an eyebrow and looked at Katara "what not everyone has to cheer for the same person"he said turning his eyes back toward them "getem Boulder!"he yelled.

Katara just rolled her eyes and watched as the huge man started running toward the little girl and began hurling large boulders at gritted her teeth as they got closer.

Aang watched nervously preparing to block the boulders at any time.

The little girl watched the man and smiled closing her lightly stomped her foot on the ground and slowly moved her hands up deflecting the boulders to the side and sending the large man into the front row.

Soukas mouth dropped all the way down to the floor as he watched.

Katara watched and blinked in shock "Yeah!"she yelled standing up and smiling "woooooooooooo!"

Aang just looked at the girl who was playing to the crowd now and turned to Katara "Katara shes got to be my teacher look how good of an Earth bender she is"he said looking at her smiling.

Katara sat down and looked at him "I don't know Aang we don't know anything about her"she said truthfully looking at him.

The announcer swallowed as he stepped toward the middle of the stage "Um...what a shocker we have tonight folks the blind bandit has defeated the boulder!"he said trying to sound it! he thought to himself shaking his head there goes a ton of money tonight thougth faked a smiled and looked at the crowd "is there any takers to face off against the blind bandit?"he asked.

The girl stood crossing her arms and looking at the completley silent crowd cockily and grinned a large smirkey grin "come on wimps whats wrong with ya afraid to fight a blind girl!"she said smiling.

"Ill do it!"

The girl looked toward the crowd when she heard the voice and then listened closley as she just barely heard them land in the arena "well well twinkle toes you got some guts"she said backing up.

The announcer smiled and looked out at the crowd "weve got a match!"he exclaimed looking at Aang.

Katara looked at Souka nervously "whats he doing?"she asked watching Aang standing in front of the small girl.

Souka ignored Katara and watched them "Come on Aang whip her little butt she beat the boulder!"he said sadly nearly having to hold back tears.

Then announcer smiled and stepped back "let the fight begin!"he yelled

Theres the first chapter guys hope you liked it the chapters will get longer this was just to sort of start things out ya I just had to say this I loved Nicola Peltz as Katara her hair was perfect and thats mainly what inspired this story.I normally update daily sometimes more than once a day so check back more reviews the faster chapters come as for those who read my Tower Prep story as you know review each chapter of this story and you get to ask any one question you want about what's going to happen in the next chapter of Tower next time guys peace! 


End file.
